Sleep Tight Arthur
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: What would have happened if it was Arthur who had died, not Ygraine? Would the outcome be the same or different? Warnings: Major character death, death of a child. Set in Uther's POV.


**A/N He. Thought I'd upload a quick one-shot since I've been slow updating everything else. Although, I've just uploaded three new drabbles to Top Trumps match-making if anyone's following that. :) I thought this was already typed up. It was written down but I'd thought I'd typed it as well. Turns out I hadn't -_- So, just finished typing it and gave it once over for spelling. I think I wrote this in about 1-2hrs. Can't remember it was ages ago. I hadn't even planned it. It came to me when I imagined what it would be like if Arthur had died instead of Ygraine. I was depressed that day :P This is the result. Altered a couple of sentences that didn't make sense and added a couple but tbh nothing's really changed. Very proud of this piece! :P  
*******WARNINGS*** Major character death, death of a child.**

"The baby's here." The mid-wife said popping her head around the grand oak door. Within four majestic strides I was by my wife's side who was cradling our newborn to her chest. She looked up at me as I sat by her side on our four-poster bed. I looked into her tired but joyful, loving eyes. I kissed her sweaty brow, getting her long, sweat-mangled her in my face, tickling my chin in the process. It may be disgusting any other time but not at this moment. It's proof of how hard she worked to now have this little bundle of joy that she is cuddling close to her. It was a magical moment.

"It's a boy." She murmured breaking the silence of the room. I looked at her then to the tiny ting in her arms. A boy? Did I hear right? I have a son! Finally! Yes, I need an heir but isn't it every fathers dream to have a son? I smiled, no I grinned. I beamed brighter than the sun itself. Then I bent down and gently pressed my lips to my son's forehead. I kissed him for the very first time. A moment I'm not likely to forget. I then stroked his cheek. I frowned. He did not once move. Not when I kissed him nor when I stroked him. Not even a tiny twitch. Is that normal? I asked as much. Ygraine, bless her soul, looked worriedly at me and then to the id-wife. "it's not unusual. It's not common but there are instances where the baby is in a heavy slumber." was the answer. I nodded in understanding even though it didn't ease the unnerving feeling I have in my stomach. The one I get when I think something bad's about to happen like war or a bad winter or…or even death. Ygraine's next words did nothing to help matters. "But he barely cried at all when he arrived. Are you sure everything's fine?" I looked between the two women.

"I don't know. Pass him here and I'll give him a full check over mi'lady." Ygraine passed our son over. She took hm over to the oak table where stuff had already been set up for the birth. My wife and I looked at each other. We both reflected each other's nervousness and fear. Both sets of eyes reflected the same question: what's wrong? We looked over to the table upon hearing movement. The mid-wife had moved to the door. She said something to the guard then walked back to our son. What's happening? I ask. She turned to look at me, nervously I noted. "I've sent for Gaius Sire." was the only answer. Simple words yet together they speak so much. Why would she summon Gaius if it wasn't important? I instinctively clutch my wife closer to me as she grabs my tunic.

Five minutes later and Gaius arrives. He bowed to both Ygraine and I then turned to our son. He set to work examining our child while having, what looked like a very serious discussion with our mid-wife. A few taps here and there and a few worried glances in my direction later everything seems to stop but explode at the same time. Gaius sped up his examination whilst the feeling in my gut reached an all-time high, I fell like vomiting. The thing is, it wasn't an examination anymore, I can tell just by observing. It was an attempt to save my son's life. Ygraine tightened her hold on me even more and I mirrored her action. What was going on? He can't die. Not my son. He's barely been alive for half an hour. He's too young. I can't lose him. I need to teach him so many things like how to wield a sword, how to ride a horse, swim in the lake, hunt. But also the little things like get dressed on his own, use a fork, climb trees and all the stuff father and sons do. He can't leave. Not yet. Fathers are supposed to die before their sons. All parents are supposed to die before their children. That's the way it's supposed to go. He can't leave. Not after five months of waiting, of preparation.

An iron fist clenches my heart as I see Gaius stop and shoulders hunch over. No! This can't be happening. At the same time, physician and mid-wife share a look between each other before looking at the bed where my wife and I were sitting. It was as if they were asking who's going to break the news. Gaius steps forward first. His face reveals everything. I know what is to come. "Sire, my lady," he begins. "I'm sorry but he's gone. I believe…" but I zone out. I distantly hear my wife's anguished cry but it sounds distant. My son…gone. How? Why? I know Gaius is explaining but I can't bring myself to listen. I hear and feel Ygraine cuddle into my chest and I embrace her letting tears of my own spill forth from my eyes. My newborn son is dead. Someone must pay! His death must be avenged! Nimueh! Nimueh promised everything would be fine. She promised! The witch lied! She knew he would die! She must have done! This is her fault! Her and magic! They're one of the same! I must avenge my son and protect others from this fate. To do this she must die, and so does magic! She will not get away with this.

Movement broke my grief stricken thoughts. Gaius had moved to the table and I saw him pick up my son. He brought him over and Ygraine reached for him. She cradled him close and so did I. Our tears running together down his face. She whispered to him but I heard her loud and clear. So did my heart. "Sleep tight Arthur."

**A/N Positive I cried while writing this and cried typing it just now :'( Think this is up there in my top 3 best work. Please let me know what you think. They're birthday presents for me (Thursday's my birthday!) or to cheer me up because I'm (poop)ing myself because I go back to school Tuesday. I had a mini panic attack last time I went in! :( But yeah, REVIEW! :D And sorry it's took so long to update anything. :)  
xxmerthurxx XOX**


End file.
